kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blade Knight
Blade Knight is a common enemy in Kirby series. Blade Knight is a tiny soldier armed with a sword. He is commonly seen wearing a green suit of armor that includes a long helmet with red tassels at the tip, a pink mouth guard beneath the helmet, large shoulder pads, blue beneath the body white gloved arms emerging from the sides, and golden boots. In Kirby Super Star, its remake, and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, if Blade Knight is damaged, the pink mouth piece below his mask is removed and Blade Knight's single eye is revealed. (See trivia.) The blade of its sword has a sharp projection emerging halfway up on each side. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Blade Knight can be found pacing back and forth for short distances while swinging its weapon about in wide slashes. He makes no effort to move from this spot. Swallowing it grants the Sword ability. Blade Knight also appears in Vegetable Valley's Museum. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Blade Knight appears in various levels. He can be found pacing back in forth in a limited range where he swings his weapon back and forth to unleash a flurry of quick-paced slashes and Sword Beams to hurt Kirby. If swallowed, it gives the Sword ability. Blade Knight appears as the Helper for the Sword ability as well, having access to the range of attacks that Kirby can use. Unlike Sword Knight, Blade Knight is unable to use the powerful upward thrust. In the game's remake, Blade Knight, along with Sword Knight, can be summoned by Meta Knight in Meta Knightmare Ultra. Blade Knight is also playable in Helper to Hero, where he has a blue upper body, brown lower body and tan shoes. It can also be seen as a card in the mini-game Card Swipe. In the Anime Blade Knight appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! as an ally and servant of Meta Knight. He and Sword Knight were once thieves that encountered Meta Knight whilst he was being chased by WolfWrath. Meta Knight saved their lives by eventually driving WolfWrath away and the two became indebted to him for doing so. They eventually followed Meta Knight to Dream Land where they became servants of King Dedede. He and Sword Knight are known to be expert Mechanics as they are known to be able to fix machinery (mostly Spaceships, and thus, probably helped in the construction of the Halberd). In one Episode, they converted Kirby's broken Spaceship to be fit to use in a race King Dedede recently announced. In the Japanese Version he speaks coherently, whilst in the dub, his words are so badly formed that his speech is literally gibberish, although this is most likely because of the face mask. The key things he says (especially names) can usually be made out clearly. He and Sword Knight are almost always seen together. Trivia *In Kirby Super Star/Super Star Ultra and Nightmare in Dream Land, Blade Knight's damage sprite shows his mouth guard unhinged, showing a single eye. *Blade Knight appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros Brawl. *In Sword Knight and Blade Knight's flash-back in episode 26 of the anime, Blade Knight is seen using an axe, a possible reference to Ax Knight. *In Kirby's Adventure, Blade Knight featured antennas, and now features tassels. This probably means he was meant to be an alien like most enemies and was later changed to a knight to fit his name. *In the anime, Blade Knight is sometimes called Blade for short. *Blade Knight features a belt in the anime. He has yet to feature a belt in the games. *Blade Knight appears in Kirby's Pinball Land on the third level of Whispy Woods' stage, after the player has defeated King Dedede at least once, and when the player causes the spinners to spin for a sufficiently long amount of time. This adds 77700 points to the player's score. *Blade Knight is the only helper in Kirby Super Star Ultra to be a helper to both Kirby and Meta Knight. Artwork Image:Bladeknight.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Bladeknight.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Bladeknight1.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:Bladeknight2.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:Bladeknight3.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Image:Blade_knight.jpg|''Super Smash Bros Brawl.'' Sprites Image:Blade_Knight_Kirby's_Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:BladeknightKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) Image:BladeknightaltpaletteKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alt. palette) Image:BladeknighthelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) Image:BladeknightKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:BladeknightaltpalettesKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alt. palettes) Image:Blade_Knight_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) Image:BladeknighthelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) Image:BladeknighthelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) Other Helper Icons Image:BladeknighticonKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' de:Sharpe-Knight Category: Enemies Category: Helpers Category:Anime Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Sword Enemies Category:Meta-Knights Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land